Oh Doctor, Doctor
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and forty-nine:  Crossover!  The Warblers weren't the only ones hiding out in the Gap that day... there was also the Time Lord and his companion.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

_**A/N:** This story was born out of some of us spotting a man looking oddly like the 10th Doctor in the background during the Warblers' Gap attack, and with the impending premiere of the new season of Doctor Who, aka TODAY (It's just finished in the UK, lucky stiffs!), I thought 'why not!' ;)Now for the non-Whovian (Gleeks, meet the Whovians! ;)) readers out there, a little crash course on Doctor Who and the Doctor and Donna, with two scenes. So go on YouTube and search:_  
><em>1. charlieissocoollike doctor who? <em>  
><em>2. Doctor Who The Runaway Bride Scene 9 <em>  
><em>3. Doctor Who - DoctorDonna - Mouthed scene english subtitles _  
><em>(for the third one, just put it on mute, you'll be better off ;))<em>

_**A/N:** For the Whovians out there, first off, this is my first attempt at writing for DW, be kind ;) And if you're not familiar with Glee, all you need is to look on YouTube for...  
>1. GLEE - "When I Get you alone" performance from 28! _

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh Doctor, Doctor"<br>Kurt/Blaine, Warblers  
>guest starring the 10th Doctor &amp; Donna Noble of Doctor Who <strong>

Shoppers went on by, in conversation, or dragging full bags, and not one of them heard the loud thrumming coming from somewhere past a service door sandwiched between two stores; they didn't hear the voices either, as though they had just materialized in the space which had been empty a moment ago.

"No, no… this isn't…" a man's voice started. "Hold on," there was a low hum, then the lock clicked and the door swung open just enough to let his head poke out. He looked left, then right, his eyes going from curious to frustrated. "No, definitely not Lima, Peru," he sounded exasperated. "And definitely not the 23rd century…" he spoke more to himself.

"Hold on, I smell… perfume, and food… Are we…" The man found himself stumbling out in the open, long coat flapping out as a red-headed woman stepped out as well and looked around. "It is! Shops! Oh, this is much better…" she declared, as the man had gone back through the door, to close another door and lock it. When he heard her words though, he poked his head back out.

"Why, what's wrong with…" She wasn't there. He looked right, looked left, and spotted her wander off into the throng of people. "Donna!" he called out and hurried to follow.

"Oh, please, I won't be long," she promised. "Besides, don't you like a little shop?"

"A little shop, one place, no shops, except the one… little… one," he explained. "Now a place like this, give me a little… something else," he had his shoulders up like he didn't want to be there, but his companion wasn't leaving him the option.

"So, come on then. Where are we? When are we?" she added after a moment. He sighed, looked around.

"Well, Lima… Ohio… It's not that far off, I…" he stopped, seeing the look on her face, so he went on to answer her second question. "2011," he stated.

"February," she specified, and finally he noticed the amount of red and pink and heart-shaped decorations. "Valentine's Day."

"Oh, the 23rd century is so much better," he looked suddenly even more anxious to leave this place. "Can't we just go back to the TA…"

"Just one shop," she insisted, grabbing on to his arm. She was getting anxious… He had trouble with anxious; he couldn't resist it.

"Oh… fine," he relented, and just seeing how pleased she was with this was making it hard to do anything but smile. "One shop, then off we go," he specified.

"Alright," she couldn't do more than agree. Now that it had been settled that they could take a look around, and that she had to pick one, she was observing, deciding… "Do you know, I've never been to one of these before… An American mall…" she said the word, and now he was the one making a face.

"Yeah, don't… do that," he shook his head.

So they carried on their way through. As things were, they did stick out from the crowd to a point, but then something came along to challenge them on the eye-catching. She was the one who spotted the group of boys walk by, all wearing uniforms.

"What's…" she started, curious. She watched as they headed into the Gap, and she had to wonder… "Fancy a trip through men's wear?" she played innocent. He looked down at himself.

"Why, what's wrong with this?" he asked, defensive, as he picked at his coat.

"No, nothing at all," she insisted. "But…" she inched at the idea. "It's good to have options," she pointed out. It took a moment, but he finally figured out what she was trying to get at; she wanted to see what those boys were up to. If there was one thing he'd learned by now, it was that there was very little to no point arguing with this woman; she'd find a way. So he followed her. The closer they got to the store though, she could feel a resistance. "What is it now?" she asked him.

"No, it's just… mannequins. Bad experience," he recalled.

"They haven't got heads," she pointed out.

"Never stopped them," he was only half paying attention, but then remembering why it was that they were heading to the place with mannequins everywhere, he hurried along to follow. Entering the store, he'd lost sight of her. "Donna!" he called, whispering, and she popped up from behind a display. "What are you doing?" he asked, approaching her from the other side of the display.

"Better question is what are they doing?" she indicated with her head and he looked.

The uniformed boys she had followed were now apparently hiding throughout the store. He frowned and found himself slowly wandering about, observing what they were all doing… And then the singing… Uniformed boys appearing everywhere, singing, dancing, all as they seemed to be pursuing one of the clerks… The Doctor reached in his pocket, but he was stopped as Donna regained his side.

"Oh, put that away now," she scolded. "They're just kids, honestly," she told him, looking back as they continued their number. "They're fantastic," she couldn't help but smile. It took a few seconds more, but the Doctor smiled as well, nodding slowly. The next time he looked to the side, he finally saw she was holding a couple folded shirts in her arms.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

"Options," she reminded, but he shook his head, just as the boys' number ended. She frowned, looked back, but now her tone changed, as she saw one of the boys, hanging back, away from the others, staring at the other boy, the one who had been going after the clerk. "Look at that…" she spoke sympathetically. Within an instant she was moving toward him.

"Oh why do I even try?" the Doctor sighed to himself, but then… "Oh, look," he moved the other way as he caught a glimpse of a scarf hanging around a mannequin's neck. He almost seemed to be facing off with it before he could reach for the scarf. "Behave," he told it.

Donna had walked up to the boy, and she lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned, surprised. "Hi," she greeted him. "That was really good," she told him, indicating him and the boys.

"Oh, thank you," he looked like he'd forgotten what he'd just been doing there for a moment, and she had an idea what it was that had captured his mind instead.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Kurt," he told her.

"Tell me something, Kurt, why is it that you are back here, when it seems to me you want to be over there," she tilted her head toward the other boy, and Kurt bowed his head. "And what's his name?"

"Blaine," he once again provided. When she didn't speak, still looking back at him like she wanted to know the answer, he shrugged. "It's complicated."

"I tell you what, I thought I knew what complicated was, and then I met… this friend of mine," she stopped herself from going into too much unnecessary details. "I thought it was absolutely impossible that I could ever find him again, too many obstacles."

"And did you? Find him?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I did," she confirmed. "And as mad and impossible as it was, I carried on, and things couldn't be better." It got a smile out of him, which gave her hope. "So go on, then, don't you let him go," she shook her head. He looked back at her.

"I won't…" he promised, and then he went dashing to catch up with Blaine. Donna watched him go, happy for herself and for the boy.

"Here, what do you think?" she looked over to find the Doctor had rejoined her, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. She made a face, and he looked down at himself. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything," she got it off of him and put it down on a nearby shelf. "We can go now," she told him and, once he made his peace with the scarf that wasn't, they made their way out of the store to head back to their blue box all hidden away. "I think we got the right Lima," she told him, still beaming.

"Perhaps, or… oh…" he started to laugh, like he'd had the most brilliant idea.

"What?" she asked as they reached the door and he unlocked it for her. They went inside, becoming once again voices that passersby would ignore, soon followed by the thrumming sounds…

"Did I ever tell you about this planet called Midnight?"

And they were gone.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
